Top 10 Things That Monster High Characters Would Never Say
by MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan
Summary: This is partially inspired by Gilaw's story 'Top 10 Things That Total Drama Characters Would Never Say', read it, you will love it, rated T for swearing, thanks for over 1,000 views
1. Frankie

**HI GUYS, IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY, INSPIRED BY MY FAVORITE AUTHOR, GILAW, BUT INSTEAD OF TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTERS, IM HAVING MONSTER HIGH CHARACTERS, NOW IM CHOOSING THE FIRST CHARACTER...FRANKIE P.S, PM ( PRIVATE MESSAGING) ME SO YOU CAN GET THE CHANCE TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO, I ACCEPT SOME REVIEWS BUT I WANT AT LEAST A COUPLE OF PM'S, YOU ALSO GET THE CHANCE TO CHOOSE WHAT THE CHARACTER YOU WANT TO SAY THAT I DO EACH TIME I UPDATE**

* * *

**FRANKIE**

1. *listening to music* I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEEECKING BAAAAALLLLLL!

2. I like you Jackson, but you need to be about 20% cooler

3. Cleo, the only reason everyone in Monster High likes you is because you are a bitch

4. Clawdeen, why do you dress like a skank?

5. Lagoona, you know that Gil's parents will never like you, right?

6. *Reading poster* Be yourself at Monster High, No thanks, I'm good

7. Operetta, your music sounds like a dying horse

8. Hey ghouls, I'm part of Toralei's group YAY!

9. LET'S GET RIDICULOUS!

10. *singing* Here's a song, a song that we're singing, c'mon get happy


	2. Operetta

**HI, IM BACK WITH THIS STORY, MonsterHighAdams SUGGESTED I DO OPERETTA NEXT, I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN MY LAST UPDATE, BUT FIRST ONE TO REVIEW A SUGGESTION ON A CHARACTER, I CHOOSE THE CHARACTER **

* * *

**Operetta**

1. *sings* I kissed a ghost and I liked it

2. Johnny looks like Danny, thats it!, I'm going to a plastic surgeon to look like Sandy!

3. Deuce, let's date without Cleo knowing

4. SUNSHINE, LOLLIPOPS AND...RAINBOWS!

5. I wanna look like a 1950s chic...Oh wait, I already look like a 1950s chic, FUCK!

6. DO THE HARLEM SHAKE! *dances*

7. You talkin about my attitude, FUCK OFF BITCH!

8. Why do I have fancy tattoos?, I want a sex organ tattoo!

9. IM FRIENDS WITH THE MONSTER THATS UNDER MY BED!

10. I'm a bitch chic dawgs!


	3. Abbey

**HELLO, IM BACK, The Angry American SUGGESTED THAT I DO ABBEY NEXT, SO REMEMBER, FIRST REVIEWER TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER GETS THAT CHARACTER, AND IF IT IS THE SAME CHARACTER, BUT NOT THE FIRST CHARACTER, BE HAPPY ANYWAY, SO HERE'S ABBEY**

* * *

**Abbey**

1. *singing* LETS GET PHYSICAL, PHYSICAL, I WANNA GET PHYSICALLLLL!

2. *to Heath in song* IIII WIIIL ALLLWAYS LLOOOOVE YOOOOOU!

3. If I marry Heath, I get his disease, also known as In Love with Everybody Disease!

4. Yummy, Heath so sexy

5. S-U-G-A-R SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR RUSH, SUGAR RUSH!

6. *quiet voice* Yay! (reference to Fluttershy)

7. Gigi, I wish for a make out session with Heath

8. RAIIIIIIINNNNNBBBBBBOOOOOWWWWWSS!'

9. Yay, it's Opposite Day *dresses like a Fire Elemental*

10. *goes up and down* TEABAG, TEABAG, TEABAG!


	4. Heath

**HI GUYS, IM BACK...AGAIN, SO The Angry American (AGAIN, SHE/HE MUST BE VERY ENTHUSIASTIC) SUGGESTED I DO HEATH, SO REMEMBER, FIRST PERSON TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER GETS THAT CHARACTER, IF ITS THE SAME CHARACTER BUT NOT THE FIRST, BE HAPPY ANYWAY,**** I WILL DO EVERY MAIN CHARACTER**

* * *

**Heath**

1. Just keep swimmin, just keep swimmin

2. IF I WAS A RICH GIRL, NANANANANANANANANANA

3. The people on the bus said calm your tits, calm your tits, calm your tits

4. Eww, why would I want a girlfriend?, Eww

5. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Schlemiel, Shlimazel, Hasenpfeffer Incorporated!

6. I like trains *gets hit by a random train that appeared out of nowhere*

7. *singing a part of Lady Marmalade* 4 Bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rough!

8. G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S Glamorous, oh Glamorous, Glamorous

9. No, just no, that's just fuckery

10. I wanna girlfriend blah blah blah Abbeys so sexy blah blah blah I don't wanna date anyone else blah blah blah


	5. Spectra

**HELLO, IM BACK...AGAIN AGAIN, SO The Angry American (WOW!) SUGGESTED I DO SPECTRA, SO REMEMBER, FIRST REVIEWER TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER I DO THE CHARACTER, AND IF IT IS THE SAME, BUT NOT THE FIRST, BE HAPPY ANYWAY**

* * *

**Spectra**

1. DON'T YOU TELL MY HEART, MY ACHY BREAKY HEART, I STILL DON'T THINK HE'LL UNDERSTAND!

2. Instead of doing the GG about Monster High, I'm going to do it about Pornography YAY!

3. Hi, I'm Spectra, THE WORLDS SEXIEST GHOST OF THEM ALL!

4. LETS GET LOUD, LETS GET LOOOOOUD!

5. I was about to be named Spectra Von Hauntington, WHAT THE FUCK!

6. LIVA DA VIDA LOCA!

7. Johnny, do you wanna date?, FUCK OFF OPERETTA!

8. Who parked their car...ON MY SANDWICH!

9. WE ARE GOING TO DIE...Wait, I'm already dead, FUCK!

10. MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!


	6. Toralei

**HEYO AGAIN PEEPS, ONCE AGAIN, The Angry American SUGGESTED I DO TORALEI, SO REMEMBER, FIRST ONE TO REVIEW A CHARACTER I CHOOSE THE CHARACTER, IF ITS THE SAME CHARACTER, BUT NOT THE FIRST, BE HAPPY ANYWAY, IM GOING TO DO ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS**

* * *

1. AINT NO HOLLABACK GIRL, AINT NO HOLLABACK GIRL!

2. B-I-T-C-H-E-S, BITCHES BICHES ALL AROUND THE WORLD!

3. Rocco, Get your fucking ass here right now!

4. I live nine times...I can die nine times YAY!

5. Purrsephone, Meowledy, I've got something important to say, I read Yaoi, see, happy...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

6. What the FUCK! Draculaura, you read Yaoi too?, YAY!

7. %}£{%%}£{"\"€''&4&:$$$:!48&4':&: : :$&:8484?$'&3,4&3":&:&:&94": 4&4&

8. *impersonating a witch* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh wait that's not a witch FUCK!

9. AWMAFUKINGOD!, Let's be Bitches girls

10. TORALICIOUS!


	7. Jackson

**HEYO PEEPS, IM BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER, The Angry American (WOW HE IS FAST) SUGGESTED I DO JACKSON, AND REMEMBER FIRST ONE TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER I CHOOSE IT, AND IF ITS THE SAME CHARACTER, BUT NOT THE FIRST, BE HAPPY ANYWAY**

* * *

**Jackson**

1. I'm a zucchini, in a bikini!

2. Wow, I never realized how sexy Clawdeen is, Frankie, FUCK OFF!

3. BA BA BA, BA BA BANANA!

4. If you don't watch My Little Pony, your a FUCKING POTATO!

5. Frankie thinks I need to be 20% cooler!, FUCK HER!

6. I Bought A...JEEP!

7. I wanna be a STRIPPER!

8. I wish I was a potato

9. *to Ghoulia* Why is my profile on making people think I love everything to do with gay porn, GHOULIA, YOU ARE PROBALBLY DOING THIS AS REVENGE FOR GETTING A HIGHER SCORE IN CLAWCULUS THAN YOU DID!

10. LOLLIPOP, LOLLIPOP, LOLLY LOLLY LOLLIPOP!


	8. Lagoona

**HEYO PEEPS, IM BACK...AGAIN, THIS TIME, The Angry American SUGGESTED I DO LAGOONA, (AWW, I THOUGHT IT WAS CLEO) SO REMEMBER, FIRST ONE TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER I CHOSE IT, DONT WORRY, I WILL DO ALL OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS, AND ALSO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY USERPAGE, SO FAVE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, CHOOSE A CHARACTER, AND VOTE ON MY POLL**

* * *

**Lagoona**

1. FISHY FISHY WOO!

2. Frankie thinks that Gils parents will never like me, HER BRAIN MUST BE UP HER ASS!

3. Mummy, do you think I'm a pervert?

4. Fuck water monsters, I want to be a mud monster!

5. * To Draculaura in song* YOUR GONNA GEEEEEET MARRIED!, *To Draculaura not in song*, I will call Pinkie Pie to organize a HENS NIGHT AND WE CAN ORDER A MALE NUDE MODEL, LIKE GIL, HES SOOOOOO HOT! *Fangirl squeal*

6. TITTY TITTY BANG BANG!

7. Did you know how I curled my hair, I used my dads penis!

8. *To Clawdeen* You wanna know a secret about Draculaura, She had sex with Clawd under the table in the Clawculus room while Mr Rotter was teaching

9. You know why my hair is blonde, I used Gil's cum and lemons!

10. Today I feel like having sex with all the boys at Monster High


	9. Gil

**HEY, WHATS UP PEEPS, IM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 2000,000 WEEKS, BUT TODAY, I AM FINALLY UPDATING, The Angry American SUGGESTED THAT I DO GIL****, NOW REMEMBER FIRST IN BEST DRESSED GETS THE CHARACTER THEY WANT, AND ALSO REVIEW A CHARACTER, FAVE, FOLLOW AND VOTE IN MY POLL FOR WHAT STORY I SHOULD MAKE NEXT.**

* * *

**Gil**

1. LETS BEAT UP SALT WATER MONSTERS!

2. PINK FLUFFY UNICORRRRRRRRNS!, YAYYYYYYYYY!

3. VIVA DA VIDA LOCAAAAAA!

4. I would break up with you Lagoona, but I won't just to piss off my parents

5. *singing parody of the Derp song* Fuck, fuck fuck fuckerty fuck fuck

6. LIKE A VIRRRGINNN, TOUCHED FOR THE VERRRRRY FIRST TIIIIME!

7. BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP, IM A FISSSSHY!

8. THE WORLD ACCORDING TO GIIIIIIILLLLLLL!

9. Man that Clawdeen looks sexy wexy

10. I CANDY COATED YOUR VAGINA LAGOONA!


End file.
